


Senseless Scoutmaster

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [27]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Ball Gags, Blindfolds, Cecearlos - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Multi, Orgasm, Polyamory, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Scout's senses are their most prized tools...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senseless Scoutmaster

A Scout’s senses are some of the most important tools and weapons a Scout could ever have. All of them have their individual uses and needs to ensure the Scout’s survival. Taste ensures that they know when they’ve imbibed something poisonous and how to proceed, unless they have their Immune To All Poisons badge. Hearing helps them tell the difference between a cricket and a far more dangerous Cricket Bear. Sight, touch, balance, aura reading, communing with the recently killed…every one important and with the ability to be supported by the others when something causes an issue with it.

It was because of this that Earl’s body was trembling ever so slightly, bracing himself for what was going to come. He was kneeling naked before Carlos and Cecil, freckled cheeks burning a dull red. His ankles were crossed and tied together and his wrists were in shackles in front of him this time, allowing for him to use hand signals when he needed without having to worry about them being missed during the scene.

“Are you ready?” Carlos asked as Cecil ran a comforting hand through Earls’ red hair. He smiled a little when Earl nodded and he leaned forward, pressing black cloth over his eyes, tying it behind Earl’s head in a tight but easily removable knot.

Earl was silent as his world became nothing but darkness. He had been blindfolded countless times and so his heart did not race as the smooth material was tied in place. He waited obediently, opening his mouth as a familiar ball was pressed against his lips. The straps of the ball gag were buckled behind his head and soon Earl was kneeling there, devoid of sight, movement, and speech. He moaned softly, biting down on his ball gag, bracing himself for what he knew was coming next. His heart raced at the very thought and he mewled to himself, bowing his head forward.

“Early?” Cecil asked, “Early, do you want to keep going?” He watched as Earl held up two fingers and he nodded, picking up the noise canceling headphones, adjusting their length as he held them over Earl’s head.

“Cecil’s going to put the headphones on now. Don’t forget at any time you just hold up one finger and we’ll take everything off,” Carlos promised.

Earl nodded his head a little and he took in one long deep breath, holding it in as he waited. The headphones were slipped on and he let the breath out slowly through his nostrils, biting down just a little harder on his ball gag as he adjusted to nothingness. He was a little surprised by how well the headphones worked and he moaned to see if he could hear himself and was surprised to find that he could not although he felt the rumble in his chest and throat.

He was a Scoutmaster with none of his senses. The thought made Earl’s skin start to prickle all over with goosebumps and he moaned again, unable to hear the sound that left his own mouth. He could feel the way the body was reacting to everything far more sharply now and he shuddered, gasping as he felt his cock waking up, pleasure shooting through his body as his cock hardened and pressed against his thigh. Just that small bit of contact with  _himself_ was enough and in his state of nothingness he could see bursts of color behind his closed eyelids.

A finger touched one of his nipples. It was just a single finger and there was nothing overly amazing about the way the pad pressed against his nipple and yet Earl startled and mewled, trying to press himself against it to try and get more of the physical contact. It felt so wonderful! Far better than anything else and he needed  _more right now!_

He whined as the finger was removed, shifting in his bonds, mewling as he held up two fingers, promising his two lovers that everything was perfectly fine and that he absolutely needed more of anything they were willing to give. A moment later he was rewarded with a warm palm pressed to his cheek and he couldn’t believe how incredibly amazing it felt and how much pleasure he was getting from these nonsexual touches to his body.

Another hand ran its fingers through his hair, dragging against his scalp. Earl gasped and threw his head back, shuddering as he actually  _felt_  the way his pre was lazily sliding down the side of his erection, dripping onto the floor a moment later. Everything was so much more intense like this. His body trembled as he moaned, his body feeling like it was on fire.

Earl hadn’t realized that someone knelt down in front of him until a steady palm pressed against the underside of his erection. He gasped and whined, thrusting his hips forward, keeping his hands pressed against his chest to avoid touching the other and ruining the game. He could only grunt as he rutted against their calm, panting as he felt his cock dripping more pre onto the offered hand.

One of his lovers was standing behind him. They placed their hands firmly on his shoulders, massaging them as the hand on his erection took a strong but gentle hold of his cock, stroking him now. Earl could barely restrain himself, his body trembling from the abundance of stimuli and pleasurable sensations and before he knew what was happening he was screaming against his gag as he came, his body shuddering forward, resting his forehead on his lover’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

His world was brought back into focus as the headphones were immediately removed from his ears and he shuddered and moaned as Carlos and Cecil’s comforting whispers filled his head. It was then that he found out that Carlos had been the one jerking him off, smiling at the way he turned his head to kiss him on the temple before pulling off his blindfold.

“We were getting a little worried,” Cecil confessed as he untied Earl’s ankles.

“You were trembling a lot,” Carlos agreed, pulling the ball gag from Earl’s mouth next, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“It…it felt…nice,” Earl confessed, smiling as Cecil pressed against his back, pressing him into Carlos’ arms further. He could feel his body becoming tired, begging him to close his eyes and fall asleep.

“So you would try it again sometime?”

“I would,” Earl agreed with a smile, sighing as he finally let his exhausted body relax into the warmth of both lovers, mismatched eyes fluttering closed as he fell asleep like that.


End file.
